Love Promises
by YamikoE
Summary: Las promesas de amor son las que más se hacen, las que menos se cumplen, y tambien las que más se aprecian. Pero por sobre todo, las promesas de amor son las causas del esfuerzo de las personas por volver a estar de nuevo juntas. // SasuSaku
1. Chapter 1

**Love Promises **

-¿Sasuke? – oigo como se acerca a mí.

-¿Si? – respondo con tono cortante.

Su mirada fría me hace sentir un profundo dolor en el pecho.

Ya no es la misma Sakura de antes.

Ya no me sonríe, toda su atención ya no me pertenece.

-¿Has visto a Naruto? – me pregunta.

Sacudo la cabeza, hipnotizado por sus ojitos jades que ya no se posan nunca en mí.

-Ah, bueno, nos vemos luego. – me deja embobado mirando su espalda.

Busco algo para retenerla, no quiero que se vaya.

-¿Qué ha pasado? – pregunto antes de que vuelva a irse de mi lado.

-Nada – se vuelve a mi – solo debo decirle algo – sus mejillas se tiñen de un suave color rosa.

Sus mejillas encendidas me recuerdan el tiempo en que ese sonrojo se debía a mí, y no a _ese_ chico.

-Ah – no soporto ver como ahora su amor le pertenece a otro.

Por doloroso que sea, prefiero que este lejos a que este cerca pensando en otro.

Veo como se aleja en busca de aquel a quien ahora le pertenece su corazón.

El corazón se me encoje mientras recuerdo que ya no me quiere.

Ese sentimiento de pérdida me inunda. El que siempre está presente.

El que por las noches no me deja dormir, que por los días no me deja concentrarme…

No en otra cosa que no sean sus ojos verdes jade, su pelo rosa y sedoso al viento, sus suaves labios que debían de estar besando los míos…

Sacudo la cabeza tratando de sacarme esa idea.

Ella ya no es mía…

Corrección, nunca fue mía, pero ahora menos que nunca me pertenecerá.

¿Qué era lo que tenía en la cabeza al dejarla ir?

Seguramente estaba loco, loco y muy ciego.

Y ahora, que ya es muy tarde y no hay vuelta atrás, he podido, al fin, ver la realidad.

Arrastrando mis pies por la hierba mojada, camino de vuelta a casa.

Una casa vacía, sin el perfume de Sakura, sin la alegría que emana…

Vacía, igual que mi corazón, igual que mi vida desde que ya no posa su mirada en mí, desde que ya no importa mi presencia.

Me tiro en mi cama, pero no consigo dormir.

¿Estará ella ahora en la cama de él? ¿Será la primera vez que a estas horas de la noche se encuentran juntos o ya había pasado?

Cierro mis ojos para no pensar en ello, pero lo único que consigo es volver a ver su carita a través de mis parpados.

No puedo seguir así, mi corazón se hace añicos de solo pensar en ella.

¿Y si la fuera a buscar? ¿Qué encontraría? ¿A ella despidiéndose de él? ¿O encontraría la casa vacía? ¿O a ambos en ella?

Ya no sabía que era peor…

Me acerque a la ventana, no sabía qué hacer, pero no podría quedarme haciendo nada sabiendo que podrían estar juntos ahora mismo.

La suave brisa de la noche me daba en la cara, fría más que fresca, fría como las miradas que me dirigía, fría como el tono que usaba con migo.

Volví a calzarme y sin pensarlo dos veces salté por la ventana a la noche.

Una vocecilla en mi mente me decía que mejor no ir, pero no le hice caso y en absoluto silencio me acerque a su casa.

La oscuridad me envolvía, y por muy agudo que fuera mi sentido de la vista, al estar cerca de la casa, no pude distinguir más que la puerta, debía acercarme, pero no quería arriesgarme a que me vieran.

Me pregunte nuevamente si ambos estarían ahí dentro, o en la casa de Naruto, pero ya no me quedaban esperanzas de encontrarla sola, eso por seguro.

Mientras soñaba despierto con mi bella pelirosa, la puerta de la entrada se abrió y la luz del pasillo ilumino la noche.

Eran ellos, ella tomada de la mano de él.

Él acariciándole su suave cabello.

Ella sonriéndole tímidamente mientras se soltaba y lo rodeaba con los brazos.

Naruto tomó entre sus manos esa carita suya y sin pensárselo estampo sus labios en los de ella.

El corazón se me partió mientras veía como ella le respondía rodeando su cuello con sus finos brazos.

Me levante de entre los arbustos y dando un paso atrás, jure escuchar como algo en mi se trisaba.

Se soltaron y mientras él se volvía para, al fin, irse, ella le tomo la muñeca como si no quisiera dejarlo ir, como yo había querido tomarla muchísimas veces.

No pude aguantar más, empecé a ver nubloso a causa de esas malditas gotas que se agolpaban en mis ojos, aquello los otros llamaban lagrimas.

Me di la vuelta y volviendo la vista para ver como volvían a besarse, me aleje lo más rápido posible, quería alejarme de esa escena.

Corrí lo más rápido que mis pies me permitían, saliendo de la aldea, alejándome de lo que conocía, de la mujer que amaba.

Y con el corazón haciéndose añicos, pare en un claro del bosque ya alejado de mi aldea…

Temía volver y tener que verla todos los días con él.

Temía a mi poco autocontrol.

Temía abalanzarme encima del que alguna vez consideré mi mejor amigo.

Y por sobre todo, temía herirla a ella.

Dejando correr las lágrimas por mis mejillas, miré a lo alto, en donde la pálida luna hacía que el cielo nocturno se viera más hermoso.

Hermosa, como mi Sakura, como mi amada flor de cerezo.

Gruñendo de frustración, grite al cielo.

Grite que ella me pertenecía, que era mía y solo mía.

Grite que ese maldito rubio no se la merecía, que ella solo podría ser feliz conmigo.

Caí a la hierba húmeda bajo mis pies, preso de una rabia gigantesca y un dolor casi insoportable.

-Lo prometo – susurre al viento, mi única compañera. – que si ella vuelve a mí, haré lo imposible para que sea feliz, no dejaré que nadie la lastime y que nunca vuelva a estar triste…

Mire la luna, colgando en medio de la negrura de la noche, la única luz en medio de la oscuridad, mi única esperanza.

-Pero por favor, devuélvemela…

No me pertenecía, pero pronto lo haría.

Y jurándome no descansar hasta conseguir que me volviera a amar, deje resbalar por mi mejilla la ultima lagrima.

Mi soledad no duraría mucho más, lo sabía, lo presentía…

Sakura volvería a ser mía…

Sakura volvería a amarme…

Volveríamos a estar juntos, y nada ni nadie nos separarían…

Esta era mi promesa.

**

* * *

**

**Okay, fin del primer capítulo, aun estoy pensando en hacer algo corto, o por primera vez, algo un poco más largo**

**Bueno, espero les haya gustado.**

**Espero los comentarios y/o tomatazos :B**


	2. Chapter 2

**Love Promises.**

**Capítulo II**

Dejo vagar mi mirada por el parque.

A esas horas las parejas jóvenes pasean bajo las sombras de los árboles.

Tan felices… tan enamorados.

Suspiro mientras pienso en lo injusto de la vida.

Los que tienen, tienen tanto, lo tienen todo.

Los que no tienen, tienen tan poco, casi nada.

Mi corazón se oprime en mi pecho mientras recuerdo tiempos para otros ya olvidados.

El tiempo que pasamos juntos, ahora son vagos recuerdos.

La noche en que se fue, es ahora solo un mal sueño.

El día en que volvió… el comienzo de la pesadilla.

Sus ojos oscuros me recordaron todo lo perdido.

Su sonrisa arrogante hiso que la llama de odio en mí creciera, quemando todo amor que hubiera habido alguna vez.

Pero lo cierto es que un amor no se olvida.

Los amores perdidos son los que más se recuerdan.

Suspirando ante mi consternación, miro nuevamente la hora.

Naruto no llega.

Ya va llegando media hora tarde, y ni segura estoy de que llegará.

Me levanto del banco y comienzo a pasear.

Mirando a mi alrededor me doy cuenta de cuanta felicidad trae consigo el amor.

Y me pregunto porque a mí no me ha pasado lo mismo.

¿Dónde estará mi príncipe azul? ¿Después de todo, Naruto es el correcto? ¿Y si no, y si mi amor jamás dejo de ser Sasuke?

Mi cabeza da vueltas, no quiero pensar en esas posibilidades.

No quiero volver a abrir la herida que recién sano.

No quiero revivir el dolor de perder al muchacho quien pensé amar.

Salgo de mi mundo y noto que ya me he alejado del lugar de encuentro.

¿Habrá llegado ya Naruto?

Decido no volver y solo seguir…

Eso fue lo que hice para no tener que sufrir, ya hace unos años atrás.

Pero esta vez no tenía nada claro de que escapaba.

¿Del recuerdo? ¿Del dolor de la traición, del abandono?

Suspirando, decido volver por un sendero paralelo al que tome.

Ese sendero es menos transitado.

Necesito estar sola. Necesito pensar.

Pensar en qué es lo correcto, si dejar ir a Sasuke o volver a luchar por él.

Si volver al pasado o continuar hacia el futuro.

Si volver a sufrir por un amor no correspondido o fingir corresponder a alguien…

Ya nada es igual, las cosas no son tan fáciles.

En estos momentos es cuando más necesito de una amiga a mi lado.

Una que escuche y que me aconseje.

Me pregunto dónde estará Ino ahora, o tal vez Hinata.

El sendero de vuelta que he tomado esta vacio de cualquiera que pudiera molestarme.

No hay nadie, nadie más que yo.

Sola… alejada de los demás… una y otra vez apartada, todo el tiempo ignorada.

El sufrimiento de la soledad que experimento es mi única compañera.

Algo que no acaba aun cuando estoy rodeada.

Pero nadie sabe que sufro, todos piensan que soy feliz.

Que Naruto me hace feliz.

Que ya no necesito a Sasuke…

Ahora sola, me doy cuenta de la verdad.

Que no solo oculte a otros, si no a mí misma también.

Sasuke es mi vida y sin él no puedo seguir.

El dolor de la pérdida es notorio en mí.

Más no hay remedio que cure un roto corazón.

Miro el claro cielo del atardecer.

¿Qué estará haciendo Sasuke ahora? ¿Pensara en mí como yo hago con él?

Involuntariamente una irónica sonrisa curva mis labios.

Si él pensara en mi, estaría aquí.

No me hubiera dejado por el sentimiento de revancha o el deseo de venganza.

Sigo mi camino preguntándome ahora lo más importante…

¿Y Naruto qué?

Mi queridísimo rubio, amigo de toda la vida, y ahora también mi "amado" novio.

El remordimiento de las últimas palabras se instala en mi pecho.

El engaño que he plantado no más causará dolor.

Y el problema es que no es a mí, es él quien herido quedará…

Oigo pasos hacia mí.

Espero que sea Naruto, cuanto antes aclarar las cosas mejor.

Sin darme la vuelta distingo su caracterizador olor.

Fresco, como una briza nocturna de verano…

Pero este no es mi novio.

No es ni más ni menos que el dueño de mi amor.

Hago como si su presencia no notara.

Como si en mi mundo viviera.

Como he hecho para seguir adelante todo el tiempo que con él pasaba.

Como hice aquella noche una semana atrás cuando al salir a despedir a mi novio, la brisa de la noche su perfume me trajo.

-Sakura – me llama desde mis espaldas.

-¿Ah? – digo dándome la vuelta.

Sus ojos negros me miran fijamente.

Su sonrisa arrogante produce un escalofrío atraviese mi columna.

-No esperaba encontrar a alguien por aquí – dije tratando de sonar despreocupada.

Se acerca a mí y me toma en sus brazos.

Como soñé en muchísimas ocasiones me tomaría.

Como siempre quise en secreto me rodeara.

Poso una de sus manos en mi barbilla.

Me quedo congelada.

¿Qué piensa que está haciendo?

-Suéltame – digo con firmeza a pesar de no querer que lo haga.

Me sonríe y sacude la cabeza.

Y sin pensarlo, hace suyos mis labios.

Los devora como si no hubiera nada más dulce que ellos.

Mi beso soñado.

Mis brazos aprisionados contra su pecho dejan de forcejear.

Correspondo a su beso mientras por dentro algo comienza a doler.

Una lágrima se desliza por mi mejilla, hasta donde nuestros labios se encuentran.

Se separa al notarla y me mira con un brillo en los ojos que no comprendo.

¿Es dolor lo que veo en sus hermosos y oscuros ojos?

No, no puede ser.

-Sabes salada, a lágrimas, ¿qué te ha hecho ese hombre? – me pregunta culpando a Naruto de mi malherido corazón.

Quiero decirle que no es por Naruto.

Si no por él.

Pero las palabras no salen de mi boca.

Sacudo la cabeza, es lo único que puedo hacer.

Otras lágrimas se asoman por mis ojos.

Sasuke me abraza más fuerte contra su pecho, como protegiéndome de algo que yo no veo.

Me siento pequeña. Una niña que necesita de él para subsistir… y es exactamente lo que soy.

Dependo de él para vivir, pero nadie debe saberlo, y mucho menos Sasuke.

Trato de separarme de su cuerpo, pero por más que forcejeo no puedo apartarlo.

No sé si es porque no pongo suficiente empeño para apartarme o simplemente él no me quiere dejar ir.

Apuesto por la primera, no quiero que me deje de nuevo.

No quiero que se marche, no quiero que se aleje de mí…

Escucho a alguien aproximarse.

Debo alejarme de Sasuke antes de que alguien nos vea juntos.

Yo debería estar con Naruto, no con él.

Sasuke no me deja apartarme de su lado y si más saluda a quien se nos ha unido.

Un sentimiento de culpabilidad me inunda y le suplico en voz baja que me suelte, él no responde, solo hace más fuerte su prisión en torno a mi cintura.

Naruto no dice nada, no puedo ver su reacción ya que estoy a espaldas suyas.

Sasuke lo culpa de mi sufrimiento…

De haberle robado lo que era suyo por derecho…

¿De qué estará hablando?

-Baka, no he hecho nada de eso – le responde tranquilo Naruto.

Me sorprende que ahora sea Naruto el que no se altera, pero lo que más me sorprendió fue notar los temblores de Sasuke, estaba enrabietado y no tengo idea del porque.

-Fuiste tú el que la dejo ir, yo solo la he ayudado - ¿Hablan de mi?

Sasuke llega a hacerme daño con lo fuerte que me aprieta contra sí.

-Sasuke – susurro – me haces daño…

Me suelta de inmediato, me vuelvo hacia Naruto. Él no me mira, tiene la vista clavada en Sasuke.

Me alejo del amor de mi vida con el corazón en un puño, esperando que me tome y no me deje ir.

No hace nada para retenerme y me deja situarme al lado de Naruto.

Sasuke susurra algo que no oigo y dándose la vuelta, se interna entre los árboles del parque.

No entiendo nada…

Hace unos momentos Sasuke me tenía contra sí besándome…

Y ahora de nuevo se va…

Me vuelvo a ver a Naruto, él parece relajado.

Ahora sí que no comprendo que sucede.

-Tenemos que hablar – me dice sin alterarse.

Asiento con la cabeza y juntos nos alejamos del lugar que fue hace solo unos momentos, el escenario de uno de mis sueños hecho realidad.

**CAP. END**

**Nee, segundo capi :3**

**Espero que les haya gustado y que dejen sus comentarios ;D (Acepto con mucho gusto sugerencias)**

**Sayonara bye bye!**


End file.
